lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Sadistic Darkness Within
It was a quiet night under the gloomy clouds, I was in my house, watching videos on YouTube. There was this specific YouTuber that I would watch everyday. This user goes by the name of 'The Shadow Reader'. The Shadow Reader is arguably the best YouTuber of all time. People would most commonly choose users like PewDiePie for example. But me, on the other hand, I'm a little different. You see, i'm a Youtuber myself with the copyright name of Godzilla Earth which is slowly growing like a plant. But now let's get to the part where stuff starts to get weird, as I would make this story too long. It was around 2:50 AM. me being tired as heck but still having the urge to watch some Creepypastas. But something was off with YouTube. The homepage, was crawling with Shadow Reader videos. The YouTube Menu Slot only had one YouTuber called 'The Shadow Reader.' I decided to contact the YouTube Support Team to find out what the frick is going on. No reception, no response. I tried to contact the Shadow Reader on Twitter, but still, no reception, no response, for 5 minutes. "HE BELONGS TO ME." Me: "Shadow Reader? Are you okay dude?" "I'M NOT THE SHADOW READER." Then after that, he blocked me on all social medias that I was connected to him. Then, I checked on YouTube to see if anything has changed, which there has been. All other videos on YouTube have been deleted somehow. All except for one, single video, titled: aMessage.AVI. Me: "What the heck was going on?!?" The so called "video" showed the Shadow Reader's Intro but with black static with a slice of blood curdling screams being heard in the background. The intro lasted for about 10 minutes, but then after it kept flashing, "ABANDON ALL HOPE YE WHO ENTERS HERE" for a good ol' 5 minutes. Afterwards, it showed an abandoned place that somehow game me 'Nightmare on Elm Street' vibes for some weird reason yet again for atleast 20 minutes. But the creepiest part was through the entire video, the unholy screaming sounded so familiar to me, but I can't figure who it could be. Me: "IS THIS SOME KIND OF SADISTIC JOKE?!?" Almost Instantaneously, the lights were demilitarising on and off yet at the same time, I could hear a voice very much like the Shadow Reader's but demonic somehow? Anyways, as it said this specific sentence over and over again, I froze and felt as if I was being stabbed or clawed at multiple times. This was the frightening sentence: "HIS SOUL IS NOW IN MY POSSESSION, BUT BEWARE AS YOU'RE NEXT." After that, I felt like my soul was slowly fading away from my body, abd ny body was slowly being incinerated by some sort of hell fire. Remember. If you see this video called "aMessage.AVI", RUN. ---- After this story was marked for deletion on CPW the author, TheCreepypastaWriter666, left this in the comment section: "Please don't delete it! I'm sorry! This is not a Trollspasta or a shoutout! It's just my own creepypasta about a youtuber! Please! Don't delete it!" Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:DIALOGUE! Category:File Extensions Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ Category:Author Meltdowns Category:Im died Category:English Class Failure Category:Random Capitalization Category:Cliche Madness